


Ladies Who Lunch

by Indiges_JE



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiges_JE/pseuds/Indiges_JE





	Ladies Who Lunch

我给我妈妈说过我喜欢音乐之声里面那个玛丽亚小姐之后的一个星期，祂成为了我的新家庭教师。背着吉他，会唱歌，会跟我玩，妈妈倒是准确的抓到了我想要的条件。家里只有我一个人的时候我也不怎么觉得无聊，后来多了个会给我唱歌哄我开心的伴倒也无所谓。时间久了我可就习惯了这么个人住在这里。我从来看不出祂的年纪，妈妈也从来都只是叫祂doctor。人们给我解释说那是因为他当时在读博士学位，于是才这么称呼祂。小时候的我疯狂地迷恋神秘博士，于是非要以为我的家庭教师就是那个穿梭时空的外星人。我仗着年纪小拒绝所有解释，缠着祂要祂给我讲宇宙里的故事。我听过无数星星的秘密，祂从来没有让我失望过。我幼年时候的英雄就是这样一个在我家勤工俭学的phd学生。  
我从来不知道祂为什么就这么在我家留下了。反正不是因为舍不得什么。祂为了自己能得到什么从来什么什么都可以，不然一个phd学生也不会来给一个小屁孩儿当家教。  
后来我离开家上大学，然后考研读博，自己也成了一个勤工俭学背着学生贷款的phd学生。然后我在隔壁学校再次遇到祂。祂给我解释说是为了陪我表弟读高中才一起来的。我本来想说人家读书都是需要监护人，你一个家庭教师跟着来干什么。后来我想想，祂大约是来给表弟那种家长都不懂英语也从来不读书的熊孩子当妈来了。兼职时候要给不是我专业的本科生上基础课都快烦死我了，天知道他怎么忍得了我家这些熊孩子这么多年。祂明明该有更好的出路。表弟大多数时候都住在学校，家里就给祂点钱够祂自己也在这附近活着。祂一个人租一间小小的公寓住，一天天的消磨在洗衣做饭打扫卫生里面去。我讨厌这样的祂。我讨厌见到我梦里的英雄虚情假意的装出一副好好生活的样子，做一些所谓自己不讨厌的工作。假装自己和其他主妇们合得来，假装自己擅长那些琐碎的家务，假装去参加一些所谓的讲座，假装自己还是读书人，假装不知道自己像个傻子。祂明明什么都没有了，祂当年所有的梦想都碎的不知道哪里去了，可是祂还这么装出一副岁月静好的样子。  
反正祂的生活费总是够的，我就三天两头的去祂那里蹭饭吃。家里人问起来我就说想祂了。因为没钱吃饭而去找祂求救时候我是这么说的，不想做饭了想去祂那里要祂带我出去吃饭时候我是这么说的，没钱喝酒了去找祂要钱时候我是这么说的，带着吉他和作业去祂那里学琴读书时候我是这么说的，和祂上床了之后我也还是这么说的。我从没瞒着任何人我享受和祂在一起，我们上过床的消息也没过多久就在我们身边传开了。祂怕得要死，不许我给家里人说。我又不要他们的钱了，反正不怕他们骂我。我给祂说我去解释是我逼祂的，他也不肯。我说那我负责就非要要你了，祂也还是不肯。我自以为抓到了祂的把柄，不再问下去，理所当然的跟祂要更多的东西。  
表弟从来都不喜欢祂。他那样年纪的男孩子，好不容易自己出来了，却处处都受这么个人管着，他自然不开心。我出来的时候表弟还小，我们也不怎么熟识。我懒得去搞这份亲戚关系，即使在同一座城市也不怎么和他见面。反正也有祂能一手操办表弟生活学习的事情，怎么的也不需要我。可总有些事情表弟宁愿求助我也不找祂，比如在学校跟人打架。表弟大约觉得要是找祂必然会让家里知道，于是找到了我头上。我倒不在乎小孩子之间打打架啥的。有些小屁孩总是找些不知道什么原因欺负人，说白了就是烂人一个罢了，我小时候也没少打过这种人。  
直到那次去表弟的学校我才知道祂是被我家里的长辈包养的金丝雀。后来有了孩子之后就被打发到我身边，打着陪我读书的名号留在家里的。祂从来都不知是个家庭教师。表弟不知道自己是不是祂的孩子，也正是因为这个被同学们欺负到现在。  
我还是没忍住去质问祂为什么跟着出来。祂含含乎乎地说是为了孩子。再被我逼问下去之后就说到了后来就真的只是个家庭教师了。祂不愿意我再去深究这件事的究竟，却依旧愿意缠上我跟我上床。  
我不清楚我是怎么样的喜欢祂。祂再也不是我的英雄或者我的家教。祂也不是我的长辈或者我的爱人。我只是一如既往的去找祂吃饭喝酒弹琴聊天。我也不清楚祂是不是喜欢我。祂那样一只被关在笼子里的金丝雀，连祂自己都不知道是不是还走得出去，反正也早就没了折腾的力气。后来祂给我说这就是祂的结局了，我不觉得祂真的这样觉得。祂还是那么年轻，那么好。哪怕到我研究生时候也还能辅导我功课，愿意听我唠唠叨叨的说我phd没得选题了，会给我分享很多祂上学时候的趣事。也还会深夜陪我喝酒，会哄我讨好我。我不知道是她是不是真的喜欢我，或者只是我让她想起那个年纪的祂自己。


End file.
